


Fire

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old man's thoughts, in a very long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Flamme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349016) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle)



> _This story is lovingly dedicated to Brigitte (who liked the stories I wrote for her...) and to Bubulle (who could not read because she was a cat)._   
> _Many thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, anna060957. Her imput was invaluable and much appreciated.  
>  Written on October 20, 2011_   
> _  
> This story has been inspired by the following picture_
> 
> [](http://s1018.photobucket.com/albums/af310/Ammonet_one/Fandom/?action=view&current=bodiecroppedfondecran-1.jpg)  
> 

When he looked at this particular picture, Doyle saw the beauty of his lover, but also the frailty, the ephemeral quality of all life. The flesh was such a transient entity, inanimate matter rearranging itself to become, briefly, a living creature, one that was too easily destroyed by years or injury or infirmity. 

But on this picture, Bodie was perfectly beautiful. And so utterly on the edge of no longer being beautiful that it was completely poignant. 

What was truly heart-rending, Doyle thought, was the fact that Bodie had not lived long enough for his beauty to be destroyed by age or illness. Doyle had not loved him for his beauty alone, even if it had played a part in the attraction he’d felt, right from the beginning, for this complex man. But now that all was said and done, the only things he had were his memories – and the pictures. 

This one picture, he’d cherished and dreaded at the same time. For all those years he’d treasured it. Now, he was himself on the brink of oblivion. So old his vision was dimmed by his numerous years and his heart was slowed by advancing time. But he wasn’t so old that his memories were not fresh and alive, although most of the time now, in dreams only. And he feasted his weary spirit on the sight of the man his lover had been, all those years ago.

He drank at the well of pleasures gone by, at the reminder of love and passion, and wept for the utter uselessness of it all. He wept for all that could have been and had not been, for life and loss, for love and sorrow.

Yet he had no regrets. How could he? He’d lived his life to the full. He’d only ever had to relinquish what he most wanted to keep. Such a small sacrifice… 

He was ready to go, now. He did not believe in an afterlife, and so he did not think he would be reunited with Bodie in some rose petal-strewn paradise. The very idea of it all turning into nothingness was a relief in itself. That incredible charade of life, ended at last. Nothing left. 

Smiling, he dropped the picture – the last of the ones he’d kept all those years – into the fire.


End file.
